


Still Loving You

by AidenFlame



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Children of Earth, Immortality, M/M, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Suicide, True Love, janto, pre- Miracle Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenFlame/pseuds/AidenFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack isnt going to let death keep him away from his Ianto Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Loving You

Jack loves Ianto. Ianto loves Jack. This is a fact that everyone took for granted, although it was never said out loud. Ianto knew he would die with Jack. He just never thought it would happen so soon. He thought he would grow old with Jack, even though Jack himself would stay young and handsome. But Ianto wouldn’t care. He wouldn’t care if Jack did grow old and wrinkled like normal people, or even quicker then normal people. He wouldn’t care if all of his many hundred years caught up with him at once, as long as they were together. Neither would Jack.

Jack knew that Ianto would die with him. Unlike for Ianto, this was not a happy thought for him, for he knew that he could not die with Ianto. More likely, he would be the cause of Ianto’s death.

He was right. But Ianto does not blame him. He does not regret loving his Jack. He only regrets not loving his Jack for longer. Why did he not have the courage to tell Jack sooner? He _knew_ that Jack loved him; he could see it when he looked at him, feel it when he touched him, and hear it when he moaned his name.

Jack visits him sometimes. In fact, Ianto would say that he sees more of Jack now then he did when he was alive! Jack will appear, with no prior warning, and announce that he has just committed suicide, especially to see Ianto. Ianto has had many arguments about this with Jack. He does not want Jack to kill himself for him, even if he does come back to life. Steven refuses to meet with the ‘uncle’ that murdered him. Tosh is there, but after giving Jack a hug, she leaves them alone. Partly to give them some privacy, but mostly because it makes her cry to see them together, when she and Owen can not be. Owen is not there, for this is a place for the dead, and Owen’s consciousness lives on. Jack and never get to say goodbye, as Jack gets suddenly jerked back to life just as he arrived; no prior warning.

Yes. Just like Owen and Tosh, and The Doctor and Rose, Ianto and Jack left it too late to say it.

But Jack loves Ianto. Ianto loves Jack. Death has not changed that.         

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I will ever be over Ianto's death.   
> Ever.


End file.
